familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dibang Valley district
|Year = 2011 |Density = |Urban = |Literacy = 64.8% |SexRatio = 808 |Collector = |Tehsils = |LokSabha = |Assembly = |Highways = |Rain= |Website = }} The Dibang Valley is a district of Arunachal PradeshNational Portal of India : Know India : Districts of India named after the Dibang RiverHistory : Lower Dibang Valley or the Talon as the Idus call it. Although the Dibang Valley district is the largest district in the state, it is the least populated district in India.Mission Anini History In June 1980, Dibang Valley district was created out of part of Lohit district. On December 16, 2011, Dibang Valley district was bifurcated into Upper Dibang Valley district and Lower Dibang Valley district. Geography The river originates in the mountains of China and flows through the length of the valley which is named after it. The capital of this district: Anini, is the northernmost district capital in Northeast India. In fact this district contains the northernmost point of Northeast India. Divisions There is only one Arunachal Pradesh Legislative Assembly constituency in this district: Anini. It is part of Arunachal East Lok Sabha constituency. Demographics According to the 2011 census has a population of 7,948 , roughly equal to the nation of Nauru. This gives it a ranking of 640th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 9.3 %. Dibang Valley has a sex ratio of 808 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 64.8 %. The major population of this district consist of the Adis (padams) and the idus. The Idus have a story narrating the first journeys undertaken in course of migration. The story conveys names and location of the Cheethu-Huluni or the twelve rivers that the Idu people came over in the region and settled around. The first accounts of the Idus or the Mishmis as the Ahoms called them are found in the narrations given by the neighbouring Ahoms. The Mishmis inhabited the deep jungles of what is now the Dibang valley. Languages Languages spoken include Adi, a Sino-Tibetan tongue with approximately 140 000 speakers, written in both the Tibetan and Latin scripts. Flora and fauna The district is rich in wildlife. Rare mammals such as Mishmi takin, Red goral and Gongshan muntjac occurs while among birds there is the rare Sclater's Monal.Choudhury, Anwaruddin(2008) Survey of mammals and birds in Dihang-Dibang biosphere reserve, Arunachal Pradesh. Final report to Ministry of Environment & Forests, Government of India. The Rhino Foundation for nature in NE India, Guwahati, India. 70pp. A flying squirrel, new to science has been recently discovered from this district. It has been named as Mishmi Hills Giant Flying Squirrel Petaurista mishmiensis.Choudhury,Anwaruddin (2009).One more new flying squirrel of the genus Petaurista Link, 1795 from Arunachal Pradesh in north-east India. The Newsletter and Journal of the RhinoFoundation for nat. in NE India 8: 26-34, plates. In 1991 Upper Dibang Valley district became home to the Dibang Wildlife Sanctuary, which has an area of . References External links Category:Districts of Arunachal Pradesh